whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Jezebel
This article is about the Kithain named Jezebel. For other uses of this name, see Jezebel (disambiguation). Jezebel is a Seelie butterfly Pooka Wilder and part of the court at Tara-Nar. Overview Everyone has been talking about the recent happenings at High King David’s court relating to a special fae. Her name is Jezebel and she is a butterfly pooka. When she first arrived, she was a childling, fat and unattractive. She had no wings. The sidhe of the court ignored her, even looked down on her and were cruel. Her tears dropped like crystals, littering the palace with salty gems that crunched underfoot whenever someone stepped on one. One night, in a fit of despair, Jezebel locked herself in her room. She didn’t come out for several days and the commoners who had befriended her began to worry. When a troll finally broke down her door, he and his companions stared in shock at the sight that greeted them. Jezebel lay on her stomach on the bed, a pair of newly formed wings flapping to dry. In the corner, a giant cocoon had a ragged hole ripped in it where Jezebel had emerged. She was weakened, but her friends nursed her back to full strength. Soon they decided she needed to present herself to the King. What a moment it was when Jezebel, now a wilder, walked into the court and heard the amazed gasps of all the sidhe. Jezebel had metamorphosed into a glorious creature. Her wings rose from her back, slowly opening and closing. The upper pair was like silvered stained glass, the sections divided by elegant streaks of black. The lower pair ignited with color, shading from scarlet near her body to flickering orange and mingled yellow at the tips. They too resembled stained glass, with black delineation. Her dress mirrored the coloring of the wings where it draped her tall, gracefully slim figure. Many of the female sidhe turned green with envy as the males hurried to lay their hearts at her feet. They were all very surprised to learn that this magnificent changeling was the frumpy childling they had treated so badly. It is said that Jezebel forgave the sidhe of King David’s court for their cruelty to her, though she refused their more personal affections in favor of the commoners that she loved and trusted. She has broken many sidhe hearts. In her own special way, Jezebel utilizes Pooka-ese to remain diplomatic and non-committal. She refuses to say anything bad about anyone and will go out of her way to say something, anything, nice about even the most obnoxious redcap. Though these things are never blatant lies, they are definitely an exaggeration of the truth. If questioned about herself, she insists that no one would be interested in hearing about her and begins to ask questions that stroke the ego of the person doing the asking. Her Pooka-ese actually works to lend her a courtly grace that has allowed her to rise to prominence in the high court as one of High King David’s most favored courtiers. War In Concordia Unfortunately, David’s sister Morwen is not so enraptured with her. In a court ruled by Morwen, things may change drastically for Jezebel in the coming months as she tries to remain in favor. References # CTD. Kithbook: Pooka, p. 70. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Pooka (CTD)